


"I don't think the planets are fairytales."

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, theoretical questions @ three am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies





	"I don't think the planets are fairytales."

They’d crawled into bed together after a night of studying, Boba cramming for an exam the next day and Vader working on his history essay. He lays with his back to Boba, remembering the first night they’d done this. As Vader had reached to check the time on his phone, unable to sleep, Boba had shifted and mumbled that nothing could attack them if they slept back to back. Vader had huffed out a laugh and put his phone back on the milk crate nightstand, responding with “Whatever you say, Fett.” before finally falling asleep.

That sort of conversation had become common for them when they couldn’t sleep. Vader often had issues falling asleep to begin with and Boba was a light sleeper. It doesn’t make Boba’s early morning inquiries any more reasonable, though. Vader’s finally starting to drift off when Boba rolls over, nudging his shoulder gently.

“Hm?” Vader blinks, yawning. He doesn’t roll over, a little annoyed that he’s being pulled back into consciousness.

“What if there aren’t any other planets?”

Vader can’t help but laugh, his annoyance fading as he rolls over to face Boba.

“What?”

“What if it’s like the stars, where they’re all already dead and the light is all that’s left over because they’re so far away?”

“We’ve been to other planets, Fett. We have proof that they’re real.”

“What if it’s fake?” Boba sits up a little, stifling a yawn. “What if we’re all just pretending it’s real?”

“Like some sort of fairytale?” Vader smirks a little, amused.

“Exactly.”

“I don’t think the planets are fairytales, Fett.” Vader rolls back over.

“I think they are.” Boba slips his arm around Vader’s chest, curling closer. Vader tenses for a moment before relaxing- affectionate displays were rare for them both. He lets his eyes close and yawns, smiling a little.

“Go to sleep, Boba.”


End file.
